Scary Stories to jump in the dark
by CadillacJack
Summary: When plucky reads too many Scary Stories to tell in the dark he's in for a spooky surprise. One-shot


Hey fellas. Now I grew up with Alvin Schwartz's "Scary stories to tell in the dark" those books with the creepy stories and even creepier pictures *shudder* Anyways I was thinking what would happen if plucky read too many of those stories before bedtime. Will plucky simply laugh it off or will he get scared out of his wits. We hope so!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own tiny toons or scary stories to tell in the dark

Scary stories to jump in the dark

It was another typical Friday night in Acme Acres as the young toons were out of school and enjoying themselves.

Over at rabbit hole Plucky Duck once again sucked Buster Bunny into letting himself stay over at his house for the night. Buster knew though that this was just another excuse for plucky to do all the stuff he wanted to do when Hampton or Shirley were busy and tonight was no exception. Plucky brought over all three scary stories to tell in the dark books. Plucky loved to get scared even though his affection for the genre would always come back and kick him in the rear.

For about the last 4 hours Plucky just read the stories and showed buster the pictures. For the first 5 minutes it amused buster but after a while it started to annoy buster that plucky still kept reading those stories as it was close to bedtime and he knew that plucky would keep him up all night about how he saw ghosts and monsters lurking about. Just like the time plucky rented a whole bunch of horror movies and watched them for 10 hours in which later he had nightmares about monsters.

"Oh boy I tell you if you saw an eyeless corpse with her flesh falling off, would you stick around and help her I know I wouldn't," plucky babbled for the one billionth time.

At that moment buster snatched the book away from plucky's hands and threw it across the room.

"Hey what did you do that for, I was getting to the scariest part and a great actor such as myself should be entertained when he wants," plucky said as he holded out a Shakespeare like skull.

"Plucky, you've been reading those books for 4 hours already and it's almost midnight. You're going to get nightmares again just like you did when you watched all those stupid horror movies

"Oh come on buster, that was different, with those horror movies I could see all the mayhem that was going on. How can things like books scare you?" plucky explained while buster looked on skeptically.

"Fine, but just don't go crying to me when your all terrified," buster sighed as turned towards his bed.

"Oh don't you worry, the only thing I'm scared about is the day I will have to retire and lose my stupendous body," plucky replied as he made a muscle inflation only to deflate back to his regular form.

"Just go to bed," buster said as he and buster both crawled into bed.

"Goodnight Plucky"

"Goodnight Buster"

Buster turned the light off as they both drifted off to sleep.

"What do I have to be afraid of? It's just some stupid books. It's…. just a…. stupid…. book." Plucky thought to himself as he slowly drifted off.

Later that night, plucky was awoken by a strange presence. He looked forward to find a woman coming towards him. He immediately recognized the lady as the lady from the dream story. The lady came close and stood by plucky's bedside as she spoke in a quiet deadly voice.

"This is an evil place leave while you can, also you have a history test on Monday and with your pea brain status I suggest you studdddy."

"Ahhhh!" plucky screamed as he ran to the bathroom and closed the bathroom door behind him. He turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

"O-o-okay that was probably just Babs trying to scare me or a hallucination from too much TV… And Babs.

As plucky washed his face the reflection of himself changed to the ghost of bloody Mary. Plucky finished washing his face when he looked at the mirror.

"All right I think if I just go back to bed and keep saying some there's no place like home crap I think I'll be oka- Oh My God! There's a scratch on my mirror. I won't be able to look at my marrrvelous face when there is scratches on my me glass." Plucky said completely oblivious to the ghost.

"Sheeesh, I come all the way over here from the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland only to get ignored by some duck," she said as plucky walked toward his bed and turned off the bathroom light.

Plucky may as well forget about the entire incident if not for the footsteps coming up the basement stairs. Plucky then saw the eyeless corpse from the haunted house story.

"Okay so some totally cold dude like killed me and buried my body in the totally gross dirt and I was wondering if you could like catch him or some junk." The corpse said while looking at her surroundings.

Plucky simply turned around too spooked to say anything but just as he was turning around he saw a bloody head fall down the hole.

"Man oh man this guy knows how to live also your fly's open." The head said turning to plucky.

Again plucky tried to get away before he wet himself but this time he saw a white ghost standing on buster's drawer. It looked at him before blowing him a raspberry and mooning him.

Then more ghosts and monsters came out of the shadows until they fully surrounded plucky who was turning whiter than a sheep on white day.

Plucky looked around and realized he couldn't escape and when the monsters moved in on him he fainted in dramatic movie style.

He then felt water splash on him and a voice shouting at him that sounded like buster's.

"Plucky wake up!" the voice said

Plucky opened his eyes and saw it was morning and he was still in bed with buster standing over him holding a now empty bucket of water.

"Buster w-what happened?" plucky asked.

"Didn't I tell you reading those stories before bed would give you nightmares. You were screaming and doing Elvis impersonations in your sleep and I couldn't wake you. Looked like you had one scary dream there. You looked scared." Buster explained

"Ya I guess your ri- wait a minute I was not scared just so you know. I was simply moving my body to exercise my sturdy body so I could look good in the morning." Plucky said has he exited buster's hole.

"Sure you were Pluckster, sure you were," buster said has he rolled his eyes and smiled to himself.

Then as plucky was leaving he saw Babs standing right in front on him. She had heavy bags under her eyes, her ears were drooped and she had drool coming from her mouth making her look like a zombie.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" plucky screamed as he ran off in a cloud of dust and never looked back.

Buster simply laughed and then cringed when he saw Babs

"What, you listen to Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins all night and try to look good." Babs said laughing also at plucky.

END

Well Plucky sure got his rear kicked by his affection for horror. LOL

So I hope you enjoyed my story and go listen to some danger zone by Kenny Loggins and read Scary Stories to tell in the dark.

Peace!


End file.
